


Break Away

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [50]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst for everyone, Canada AU, Jason doesn't pull half measures, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Only refferenced - Freeform, Running Away, Spring Cleaning, Tumblr Prompt, Yes that one - Freeform, and due to Ivy being Ivy, but this could actually end up being a good thing for Jason, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Bruce didn’t even want to let Jason be a part of the current family. He certainly wasn't going to want to extend that family with him.So Jason made the hard choice for both of them.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Story Requests [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	Break Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: __  
> Hi! If you're still taking requests: BruJay Omega verse. Jason isn't fully back in the pack, but Red Hood works with the bats. During a team up against Poison Ivy, Bruce and Jason lose their inhibitions. They don't talk about what happened after, until a few weeks later Jason finds that he's pregnant. Scared of what Bruce and the batfam will do, especially Damian. Jason runs away. He wants this kid and this new chance at a pack and family.  
>  If Jason ran away, I get the feeling he wouldn’t pull half measures. 
> 
> This is it! The fabled Canada AU some of you may have heard people ask me about. I couldn't believe it wasn't already on AO3.

Jason still thinks he made the right decision. 

Bruce didn’t even ~~love~~ like him. Jason was barely even trusted enough to occasionally be allowed to work with the rest of the Bats. Bruce had made it clear that he didn’t want to let Jason be a part of the current family. It didn't take a genius to come to the conclusion that Bruce wasn't going to want to extend that family with him either. Jason couldn’t even imagine the reactions of the rest of the pack and he didn’t want to. 

Jason was right to leave. 

The only reason he was pregnant at all was that Bruce got a face full of Ivy’s pollen. When Red Hood had pulled him out of the fray and up onto a rooftop to check on him, Batman had responded by throwing Jason down and having his way with him.

Jason still wonders if he should have found a way to fight back, but a) it was Bruce so that probably wouldn’t have gone well, b) it hadn't taken long for Jason to get covered in pollen too, and c) it was _Bruce_ and Jason had wanted him since he’d been able to want anything. Even with the haze of pollen coating everything, he felt guilty about how utterly perfect it had been to have Batman above him taking what he wanted…

…about being something that Batman could want, if he’s honest. 

And now it was all behind him. He wasn't interested in having Bruce, or Ra’s, or Waller, or anyone else thinking they could take his kid away or use them for their own ends. He would not let his child be another sacrifice to this never ending war. Honestly, he probably should have terminated the pregnancy, but… he’d seen a chance. A chance to get out of that fucked up city and a fucked up cycle where he was never good enough for anyone. And maybe provide a safe place for a child to grow up. Who knows? Stranger things had happened. 

Jason still had some fake documents for Canadian citizenship from his training tour around the world. He had waited until it’d been long enough after the "incident" that Bruce wouldn’t connect the two occurrences together, and then took a flight to Star City where he ditched the identity of Jason Todd for good and caught a train for Vancouver. 

Canada was very… different from Gotham to put it lightly. The clarity of the colors even in the city seemed unnaturally vibrant after Gotham’s eternal washed out grey. It was so goddamn clean in the cities it seemed unnatural. The people were friendly and welcoming, and Jason admitted that it sort of put his hackles up a little bit. Not quite as bad as being in Metropolis but… yeah. 

He liked the geese immensely though. Little fuckers who hissed out you like they planned to send you straight to hell. Jason’s kind of people. 

He reminded himself that it was the last place anyone would look for him. 

He got a small little house on the outskirts of the city. He got an assistant teaching position for the fall and tried to settle into his knew life. Jason still dreamed of gunshots and maniacal laughter and dirt in his mouth as he gasped for breath, but he was doing better than he had been in Gotham where every little thing triggered his issues. The only green that touched his world these days was the trees. 

Jason laid a hand on his stomach and promised them the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be rough on all the people in Jason's life who really do love him, who will search fruitlessly for him and assume he died. But the quiet life could genuinely be good for Jason too. I picture a cozy little home for him filled with books and warm blankets and a little fireplace. 
> 
> The one person who actually could find him is Talia, but we'll see if she ever does. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Spring cleaning, moving shorter prompt fills from Tumblr over to AO3.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
